Forget and Remember
by FAXalltheway
Summary: Max and Fang are engaged and happy, but that all changes when Max gets in to a car crash and can't remember certain things. One of those things is Fang. Can Fang help Max remember him or will Fang have to let Max go forever. (not good at summeries) FAXXXXXXX! First story! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So unlike my last story, I will be completing this story! I just wasn't getting anywhere with my last story. I really hope you like this story!**

**Oh and a shout out to 1MaximumRide for being an awesome friend and helping me come up with this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**MAX POV **

I walked up to my small one story house. Well, it is actually me AND Fang's one story house.

Maybe I should tell you who I am. My name is Maximum Ride (soon to be Walker) and I am 22, almost 23 years old. I have brown-ish blond hair and dark brown eyes. I'm about 5'6 and I'm skinny (not too skinny), but I have muscle. Not to brag or anything, well maybe a little bit.

I live with my Fiancé, Nick (aka Fang) Walker. We have been together since we were both 16. Fang has shaggy dark brown hair, so dark it looks black, but the longer he lets it grow out, the browner it looks. He is about 6'3 and he is also skinny (again, not too skinny), but man does he have muscle! He usually wears all black, but he's not emo, he just likes black. He is one of those quiet, but confident guys. He has perfect full lips that even after 6 years still send jolts of electricity through me when he kisses me. His lips are amazing, but his eyes are really what makes my heart melt! They are so brown that you can't see his pupils. They look like onyx. They also have little flecks of gold in them. Fang very rarely shows emotion, but when I look in to his eyes they tell me everything he is feeling.

I stick my key in to the lock after day dreaming about Fang. I quickly twist the key and turn the silver nob on the black door. I step in the house as Fang and I's dog, Chipper, runs up to me. Chipper is a white and brown English bulldog.

I used to be terrified of all dogs because I got attacked by one when I was little. I was in the hospital for weeks! I'm still afraid of most dogs, but not Chipper. He's just a big love bug; he wouldn't hurt a fly!

I bend down and scratch behind Chipper's ears as he licks my face with his big pink, slobbery tongue. I laughed and stand up, wiping the slobber off of my face. I went to go hunt for a snack. I would have to wait till Fang got home to eat dinner because I absolutely cannot cook! I got an apple and peanut butter. I cut the apple up carefully and put it on a plate then I put a glob of creamy Peter Pan peanut butter beside the sliced apples on the plate.

I went and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on then changed it to a rock and roll music channel for back ground noise. I grabbed my windows laptop and signed in. I got on Google and logged on to the Ashford University website. I was taking collage online because I didn't have time to go to actual collage. This collage is a lot easier because Fang can help me with online tests and quizzes and stuff.

I look to see my assignments for the week. I groan when I see I have two five page essays about things I don't feel like explaining, due in two days. I was studying to be a lawyer. As of

of right now I work for Bud Wiser. I help load trucks and keep up with shipments and payments, etc. The job was great and it paid well, but it really wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I was 22 and I had plenty of time to get my life started, but I didn't want to waste any of it.

I read over some discussions I was having with people about various things, before signing off and closing my laptop.

I finished eating my apples and peanut butter and stood up. I walked in to the kitchen and put the dirty plate in the sink. I checked my watch, "Fang should be here by now," I muttered to myself. As if he heard his name, Fang walked in to the kitchen.

I grinned at him and he gave me one of his rare breath taking grins. We closed the space between each other and I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me.

Now I know you may be saying, 'What the hell? Y'all live together! You act like you haven't seen each other in weeks.'

Yes I know, but with me doing school, Fang coming home late from the bar where he worked, and me getting up extremely early, we didn't get much time to see each other, much less cuddle and fool around like normal couples.

We may be adults and all that shit, but we were still in our early twenties. We still had raging hormones! We still needed time alone to be together, and like I said, cuddle and fool around.

We stayed in the hug for a good minute before I finally pulled away. Fang bent down and softly pressed his soft lips to my chapped ones, for a few seconds.

"Go get dressed we are going out tonight" Fang said quietly.

I smiled "Where are we going?" I mumbled the question quietly as I kissed the base of his neck softly.

Fang just shrugged. He wasn't one for lots of words as you can tell.

I gave him a death glare, trying to get it out of him. Of course he was so used to it by now he just shrugged and smirked slightly. "Just wear something nice," he said as he brushed past me and went to our bedroom. I let out a long, irritated sigh. I didn't stay that way for long because I knew wherever we were going it would be awesome because Fang is amazing at setting up sweet dates. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud though!

Chipper jumped off of the couch and followed Fang in to our bedroom. Fang was surprisingly good with animals. Animals adored him, it was crazy! I mean I would never admit it, but if I were an animal I would be terrified of Fang. Him and his black eyes and the way he just stares at you until you finally couldn't help turning away.

I was so deep in thought, once again about Fang, that I didn't realize he had walked right up to me until he clapped his hands right in front of my face, making me yelp in surprise then blush slightly.

He chuckled and smirked "Get ready," he said and he turned and walked back in to our room once again. I crossed my arms and stalked in to our room. Fang was grabbing a black button up and jeans out of his closet.

Fang's clothes mostly consist of black colored stuff, but he also had about two or three things that were a dark blue, and when he wore those, it showed me that tonight I actually needed to look nice.

He glanced at me before silently slipping in to the bathroom and shutting the door. I turned and looked at Chipper who was sitting on the bed and nibbling his paw, getting slobber all over our bed. Now I am defiantly not a girly girl or anything, but dog slobber all over your bed is just gross!

I quickly made Chipper get off the bed before he could cover it in slobber even more. I turned to my closet and shuffled through my clothes. Most of my clothes were dark colors and most of my pants were ripped. I owned one dress and that was for very special occasions, like tonight.

I sighed as I pulled out the dark purple, strapless dress. Since it was chilly outside I pulled a black frilly cardigan out and then some black high heel boots. The only reason I had the boots and the dress is because my twin sister, Maya, and my best friend, Nudge, made me get them. Maya isn't much of a girly girl but she still made me pick out the dress.

I sat on the bed and waited for Fang to get out of the bathroom. When he finally came out I looked at him and smiled slightly. He gave me a small grin. I have to say, he looked very hot in his black button up shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He flipped his shaggy black hair so it was on his forehead in just the right way.

I stood up and grabbed my dress and stuff. I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower and got my towel out. I undressed and slipped in to the shower. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite mango scented shampoo. Yeah, I know you probably wouldn't think of me with mango scented shampoo, but hey it smelled good and apparently Fang liked mangos.

I rinsed the shampoo out and put conditioner in. I let it sit in my hair as I lathered my body up with soap. I rinsed it all out a few minutes later. I turned the shower off and stepped out. I wrapped the tan towel around my body and padded over to the sink. I sighed when I saw that dark blue circles under my eyes. I was going to have to use extra makeup now! I hate makeup in general, but extra makeup is just worse!

I quickly brush my teeth and then put on deodorant. Then I put on zit cream and look in to my almost empty make up drawer. I quickly put on foundation. I then put on some black mascara. I put on some dark purple eye liner and then I lightly brush on some black eye shadow. I put on some light pink blush and add some lip gloss. I rub my lips together and pop them.

Then I move on to my hair. I quickly brush it out, and then dry it, flipping my hair multiple times as I do so. When it is all dry I plug in my curling iron. When it is all hot I take time to make ringlets in my hair. Then I brush it out so that it has pretty waves. I grab my dress and slip in to it. I check my reflection before putting one my boots and cardigan. I open the door and step out of the bathroom. Fang hears me and turns around. His mouth falls open and his eyes widen slightly. I have to say, this is the most shocked I have seen Fang in a very very long time! I smirk and put my hand on my hip. I lean against the door frame and jut my hip out sexily. I see him gulp and then he nods, "We should get going," he states quietly. I smirk and nod in agreement. I put my phone and some other necessary stuff in a small sliver clutch purse then walk out of the bedroom with Fang following close behind. He comes next to me and takes my hand. He leans over slightly and kisses my cheek.

"You look amazing," he says making me blush once again.

I glanced at him and smirk, "You don't look half bad yourself." What an understatement that was. He looks so fucking hot.

He pulls the front door open and I raise my eyebrows when I see what is parked outside.

"I wanted to make this night perfect," he explains, flashing a small smile as he leads me to the long, sleek, black limo in front of us.

The driver greets us and opens the door for us. We climb in and I look around the spacious vehicle.

"Aren't we only going out to dinner?" I ask and he shrugs as the limo pulls off in the direction where most good restaurants aren't…

**I decided to leave it there. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This isn't the most exciting, but I have to start somewhere! Please review. I won't be updating until I get aleast two reviews! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I already got 2 reviews and I am so happy! When school starts (August 19****th****), I won't be updating a lot, but don't worry, I will still be updating! I hope you liked the first chapter! Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters from Maximum Ride!**

Last chapter:

_I roll my eyes as the limo starts to move, but not in the direction of the diner we are going to…_

"Uh Fang, the limo is going the wrong way!" I say.

Fang just shakes his head and looks out the window. I crawl up to the front of the limo and knock on the little black window that is separating us from the driver. It slowly rolls down

"Yes?" the driver asks.

"Uh, you are going the wrong way, The Melting Pot is back the other way," I tell him. He just shakes his head and rolls the window up, blocking me out.

"What the hell?" I shout.

The radio cranks up slightly and I hear a commercial about a concert going on to night. It is of my favorite band, but I am too peeved to pay attention.

Fang slides to the front where I am and wraps his arm around my waist. "Max, baby, calm down, it's okay. Just relax," he says in that soothing voice that always calms me down. "But he's going the wrong way," I say quietly. Again he just shakes his head and pulls me on to his lap. I quietly rest my head on his chest and sigh, deciding to leave the direction thing alone and enjoy my time with Fang.

About fifteen minutes later the limo stopped, then a few seconds after that the door opened. I heard some loud screaming, but it was like a bunch of fan-girls screaming about their favorite band or celebrity.

"Fang? Where are we?" I asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

"You'll see," is all he said before sliding out of the limo and reaching to take my hand and help me out. When I got out, Fang murmured some things to the limo driver. The guy nodded and got in to the driver's side of the limo and drove away.

I looked around to try to figure out where we were. There were cars parked down the street on both sides as far as I could see. There was also police men around. Then there was a long line full of people leading to what looked like a ticket booth. Then I remember that commercial I heard about the concert for my favorite band sleeping with sirens and I smile and looked at Fang who is smirking.

"Are you taking me to a Sleeping with Sirens concert?" I ask him grinning.

He grins back and pulls something out of his pocket, handing it to me. I look at what it what and grinned wider when I see that it was two tickets to a concert for Sleeping with Sirens!

"You like?" he asked when I looked up at him a few seconds later.

"Fang this is amazing! Thank you!" I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my head.

"We should go find our seats and stuff," Fang said, pulling back. I nodded as we got in line to get our tickets checked. After good fifteen minutes we got our tickets checked and they told us where our seats were. We walked over there and sat down and waited for the concert to start. As we did I took out my phone, "I know you despise of pictures, but will you please take one with me so that I can post it on face book?" I asked, doing my puppy dog eyes that he always falls for. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

I held my phone out and took a picture of us, only to find that Fang is staring at the camera with a bored expression, where I am smiling like a maniac. "Fang smile," I whined.

"Can I just like kiss your cheek or something?" he asked, still with the same bored expression.

I sighed a long irritated sigh but finally gave In, "Fine," I said glaring at him slightly.

He smirked and placed his soft lips on my cheek as I held the camera out once again and took a picture. When I was done taking the picture Fang moved his lips to my jaw, making my breath hitch slightly.

I pretended to not notice he was still kissing me as I uploaded the picture to Facebook. He never liked it when I ignored him, and I could tell because he moved down my neck, sucking on it slightly. That I couldn't pretend not to notice "Fang," I gasped breathily. He smirked and kissed my shoulder as I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "We are in public!" I whisper/yelled.

He didn't have time to reply, because someone was talking loudly in to the microphone. That someone was Kellin Quinn, the lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens.

I bounced up and down as they introduced themselves, even though most likely everybody here knew who they were. Fang slid his arm around my shoulders as he chuckled.

After a few more minutes of introductions they started singing one of their songs. (**A/N: This isn't a song fic so I'm not going to type out all of the lyrics, but I will say what song it is and I may add a few lyrics in there.)**

They were singing Fire as their first song of the night. This was one of my favorite songs so I started to sing along.

"You're living a lie! Everything that was yours just does not exist," I sang loudly. I wasn't the best singer but I guess I wasn't really the worst either.

I could hear Fang quietly singing along also.

"Sometimes, they say this should feel something like fire!" he sang and I smiled. Fang actually had a really good voice. He doesn't believe so, but he does.

As the song ended everybody erupted out in applause and screams. For once, I was one of the girls screaming and laughing. Fang was quietly laughing at me as I screamed out Kellin's name.

After the applause and screaming got somewhat quieter, they started their next song, Cheers to This.

Fang and I screamed out lyrics at the top of our lungs, "This is my life! I've got it all right in front of me. I won't let it go, there's no way!" we scream/sang together.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were grinning as we walked out the concert. I turned to Fang and smiled up at him, "Thank you so much for taking me and buying me tickets and just everything!" I said to him.

"Anything for my beautiful girl," he replied. When we got to the limo he helped me in and then slid in beside me.

I smiled and looked at him, "Now what?" I asked him.

"Now we go to the melting pot," he said.

"They are still open?" I asked shocked. He nodded in response, before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me on to his lap. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my head softly.

"I love you baby," I said and his arms tightened around me slightly.

"I love you too," he replied quietly and I closed my eyes and waited for us to arrive at the Melting Pot.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning I woke up and stretched. I slithered slowly out of Fang arms, doing my best not to wake him up. I tip toed down to the kitchen and pulled out stuff to make pancakes. It was Fang's favorite. I wanted to make him breakfast to thank him for taking me to that amazing concert last night.

I gave up after two attempts of putting the right amount of ingredients in the bowl. I grabbed my keys and got in my car. I quickly drove to McDonalds to get him some pancakes and a coffee.

I got back home about ten minutes later and smiled when I figured out that Fang wasn't up yet. I walked up the stairs and walked in to the room we were in.

Just to clarify things, we were both virgins. We both want to wait until marriage. Just thought I would clear that up.

I walked over to Fang's side of the bad and sat his food down on the night stand. I sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Fang slightly, "Wake up handsome," I said in to his ear. He moaned slightly and rolled over before finally stretching and opening his eyes. He looked at me sleepily and I smiled at him. He hooked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I smiled and snuggled close to him, "I got you pancakes and coffee," I whispered to him and he shot up out of bed. I laughed as he grabbed his plate of pancakes and shoved them in his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"I told Ella I'd go get a massage with her today," I told him and he just nodded. "Iggy said he wanted to do something with you today," I added as I stood up. Again he just nodded and kept shoving his pancakes in his mouth.

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and walked in to the bathroom to get ready to go. When I walked out a few minutes later Fang was done with his pancakes and his coffee, and he was already dressed. He smiled at me and texted someone, "Me and Iggy are going down to the bar while you hang with Ella," he told me and I nodded.

"Iggy and I," I corrected him giggling.

"Whatever," he replied, walking downstairs. A few seconds later I heard a car horn. I knew it was Ella so I grabbed my phone and my purse and walked downstairs. I got in her car after saying good bye to Fang. Little did I know this car ride would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to start doing the question of the chapter. I have a terrible memory so if I forget to do it on a chapter please remind me to do it. I will not be updating until I get at least 4 reviews. Here is chapter three! Oh and I have officially started school so I won't be able to get updates us very fast! I will also be doing Fanfic Recommendations so if you have one of your stories that you would like me to take a look at, PM me and it might get recommended in my story.**

**Fang POV**

I watch Max and Ella pull out then I take out my phone and call Iggy.

"Hey man," he says when he picks up the phone.

"Hey, Max just left. Do you want to grab a few beers? You know I get them for free," I stated

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in five minutes," he said, I hung up, knowing he knows I would be there. I went upstairs and put some clothes on, grabbed my phone, my wallet and my keys. I walked down the stairs and outside. I got in my car and headed to the bar. I saw Iggy's car as I pulled in so I parked beside it. As I was getting out of my car the phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyways, "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Nick Walker?" asked a very professional voice. Defiantly a girl. Fuck.

"uh yeah…" I said confused.

"You're fiancé Maximum Ride has been in a car crash with another lady Ella Martinez," the lady said.

I froze. _ She's wrong, it's not Max! Max is fine._ I told myself, but even as I told myself that I knew it wasn't true. I had to tell Iggy, but I had to go see Max. I ran inside and found him laughing with his friends. I yanked on him, making him turn around. His smile dropped when he saw my worried expression. "Dude what the fuck is wrong?" he asked in a strange tone. "It's Max-" I choked out holding back tears. The color drained from his face "Oh God" he said

"and Ella" I spit out and that had him running at full speed to the door with me hot on his tail.

We both sprinted to my car because he had dropped his keys on the way out. The lady was still on the phone and was telling me what hospital they were at. I hung up after I had rasped out a 'thank you'.

I jammed the keys in the car and turned them. When it started I didn't even put it in reverse. I drove straight through the grass and a few small bushes. I quickly got on the road and floored the gas. I knew this was dangerous and I would mostly have cops following me, but at this moment I honestly could care less.

A few minutes later I pulled in to the parking lot of the hospital. Iggy was out the door and running before I had stopped. He had tears running down his face, and that was rare for him.

I got the keys out of the car and hurriedly got out of the car and sprinted towards the hospital entrance, not even bothering to shut the door.

When I got inside Iggy was at the front desk talking loudly to a lady who was talking more calmly. Just as I had run up to them, Iggy went running for the elevator. I ran behind him and he pressed the elevator button. He kept pressing it over and over and over again until finally I slapped his hand. The elevator opened, taking its time of course. We got in it and pressed the number five. The elevator was playing soothing music, but it really didn't help much because my heart was still beating a million miles a minute and I still had that pool of dread in my stomach because I just knew something terrible had happened to my Max.

After way to long in the elevator, the door finally opened and we rushed out, pushing a few people out of our way as we did. A nurse saw us and asked us who we were here for.

"Maximum Ride and Ella Martinez" Iggy said shakily.

The nurse looked over the clip board she had in her hand. "Ah yes, they are still in intensive care so you will have to wait for a while. May I ask how you are related to them?" she asked.

"Maximum is my fiancé," I replied and then went and sat in one of the very uncomfortable chairs. Iggy joined me a few seconds later. I put my head in my hands and just waited.

**~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally after what seemed like days, but had been only hours, a nurse came over to us, "They aren't awake, but we think it will be okay for you to come in and see them," the nurse said.

Iggy and I both quickly stood up and the nurse led us to their rooms. When I walked in I felt the tears well up in my eyes once again because there was my best friend, fiancé and partner, laying there with bandages and bruises all on her. I pulled up a chair by her bed and carefully took her none broken hand in mine.

Her heart monitor jumped slightly, making me tense. The nurse came up to the other side of the bed and checked the monitor and a few other things. Max's heart rate went back down and I relaxed as much as I could while I didn't know if she was ever going to wake up again.

The nurse looked at me after checking a few things. "Her left arm is broken, her right leg is fractured, and she has broken quite a few ribs. We aren't worried about those but we are worried about her head. She hit it really hard and we won't be able to tell the extent of the brain damage until she wakes up, but she will have some," she said and I closed my eyes as I took it in. She may never be the same. I would always love her, but what if it was really bad and she became mental or had other serious problems?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door opening. I opened my eyes and looked over. It was Iggy, and he no longer had tears on his face, but when he saw his sister lying on the bed I saw his eyes well up with them once more. He quickly blinked them away and came and pulled up a chair beside me.

"They said she may have brain damage," I said quietly to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and nodded slightly. I looked back at Max and sighed, even though she was covered in bandages and bruises she was still beautiful.

"How's Ella?" I asked him.

I heard him sigh, "They said she is going to be okay. No brain damage just a few broken ribs and her foot is broken. They said she should be able to get out of the hospital about a day after she wakes up," he said and I looked back and gave him a small smile. He pats me on the shoulder and stood up, "I'm going to go sit with her just in case she wakes up. I'll come back later."

I nodded and I heard him walk out of the room. I kept my eyes on Max and prayed that she would wake up soon.

**MAX POV**

It was strange. One minute Ella and I were jamming out Green Day, and the next minute we were getting slammed in to by a truck. After that everything just went black. I think I screamed some before that, but I'm not really sure. Then I started having a dream.

_I was at a table that had a fancy white table cloth and a rose in the middle. Across from me sat the most handsome man I had ever seen. He looked familiar, but I had no idea what his name was. He had dark brown, almost black hair, which fell over his eyes slightly. He had a small smile on that showed his pearly white teeth. His eyes were basically black orbs with little flecks of gold in them. He was perfect._

_I was in my body, but I had no control over it. I smiled at him. The guy across the table reached across the table and took my hand. His was shaking just slightly so I could tell he was nervous about something. I wanted to pull my hand back because I had no idea who this guy was, but I couldn't. I felt myself blush. _

_Then the guy stood up. I looked at him slightly confused but he just gave me a smile. Then he was down on one knee with a black jewelry box in his hand. _

_Was this guy proposing to me? I had no idea who he was! _

_He started saying words but I couldn't hear him! Again I couldn't control my body and It covered my mouth in shock. He opened the box and I saw a beautiful diamond ring. He said something else that again I couldn't hear. _

"_Yes!" I heard my self saying. Why the hell was I saying yes? I had no clue who this guy was!_

_I felt myself getting lifted from my chair and the man picked me up and smiled widely at me. I felt him kiss me, and even though I had no idea who this guy was, it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had! _

_The man put me down and slid the ring on to my finger. I glanced around the room and saw people were clapping and I blushed once more. I saw the man say something else then everything went black once again. _

I heard a constant beeping noise. Then I felt the pain in my ribs and head. I opened one eye just to close it again because the light was blinding. I felt some slight warm pressure on my hand, but it felt good.

I tried to open my eyes again. This time I kept them open as my eyes got used to the light. I looked to my right to find the guy from my dream looking at me with concern. I blinked a few more times and stared at him. Why was he here? I have no idea who he is!

"Who are you?" I asked him

**FANG POV**

Aw Fuck!

**I hope you liked this chapter! I will not be updating until I get at least four reviews. Please review and give me some suggestions or ways I can make my story better!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite color?**

**My Answer:**

**Purple!**

**FanFic Rec:**

**Starting New by: topsycrets17**

**Twilight **

**M**

**Summary: **Bella was devastated as her parents forced her to change high schools at the end of her Sophomore year. But when her two best friends decide to transfer with her, they become determined to make their time at Roosevelt High count. But what's in store for them? (Disclaimer: I do not own anything :) ) Rated M for future lemons and language.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I was so happy because I got a bunch of reviews last chapter! It was amazing my email was full of reviews and knew follows and all that jazz. Now if y'all don't know, I have started another story! It is a twilight story and it is called ****My Life Next Door: Twilight Style!**** If any of you are twilight fans I would really like y'all to check it out and tell me what you think! For this chapter I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews! I won't hold the story but I'm really hoping to reach that! Ok enough talking! Here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride!**

**Fang POV**

I stare at Max, hoping she is just playing around with me, but she lookes at me and I can see the true confusion in her eyes. She really doesn't remember me! Her boyfriend, now fiancé, of almost seven years!

"You don't know who I am?" I ask her quietly.

"Yeah, I mean I saw you in a dream, but other than that I have no idea who you are," she answered me and I had to hold back tears at that. What was I supposed to do if she didn't remember me, remember us?

"I'm Fang Walker, your fiancé."

"Huh? There is no way that is true! I have no idea who you are for fuck's sake! Is this some kind of practical joke?" she starts to get mad; I can see the fire that she gets when she's mad in her eyes.

"No, Max, this is true," I say softly to her. I'm still gently holding her hand, but she shakes it off and I drop my hand to my side and sigh. She slumps back in to the bed, clearly exhausted and confused. "Ok, Max I'm going to call a nurse."

She just nods and I press the red call button on the side of her bed. A nurse quickly comes rushing in and smiles when she sees Max is awake. She runs her hand through her blackish grey hair and walks up to Max's bed. "How you feelin' honey?" she asks Max as she checks her monitors and everything.

Max sighs and watches the nurse, "Confused, in pain, tired," Max says.

The nurse smiled softly at her, "Alright, well we are going to get some pain medicine in to you and it will probably make you sleepy so you feel free to go back to sleep, as for the confused part, you will have to ask you family about what happened and what's going on, oh and by the way I'm Nurse Cami."

Max nods as the Nurse Cami rolls up the sleeves of her purple scrub shirt as she shoots something in to Max's IV. I sit in the chair and watch Max. She is obviously very confused and in a lot of pain, and I just want to hug her and take it all away.

"When will I be able to go home?" she asks the nurse. Cami just looks at the clipboard that is beside Max's bed, "Well you were in a coma and you were hit pretty hard, but you can probably get out within the next couple of days if everything goes well."

Max nods again and I can tell she is starting to get sleepy, "now you just rest and we will answer all of your questions when you wake up," Nurse Cami murmurs softly to a half asleep Max. Right before Max fully falls asleep she reaches out and the way she does it I know what she's looking for because she always did it right before she fell asleep.

I gently slip my hand in to hers and she falls asleep with a small smile on her face. Now I am even more confused! She says she doesn't know me, and I know she isn't lying, but she is reaching for my hand before she goes to sleep.

I come out of my thought when I heat a throat being cleared. I look up to see Nurse Cami looking at me, "What did she say when she woke up?" she asked me.

"Ugh, she asked me who I was."

She gave me a sad smile, "Hopefully her memory will come back, but if it doesn't y'all will be okay because even if her mind doesn't know it yet, her body and her heart knows that she loves you." That was the last thing the nurse said before slipping out of the room, leaving me to think about everything

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The door opening woke me up. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Iggy was walking in to the hospital room. I glanced over at Max to see if she was awake, but she was still sound asleep.

I looked up at Iggy as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"How is she?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Iggy she doesn't remember me," I said quietly. He gave me a confused look before giving me a look of pity.

"She will probably get her memory back though." He tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't really working. "When did they say she will get out?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "The nurse said probably within the next couple of days if everything goes okay," I replied and he nodded.

"How's Ella?" I asked and Iggy instantly perked up and gave me a smile.

"She woke up and is doing great. They said she should be out of the hospital by tomorrow!" he said excitedly and I gave him a small smile, but it wasn't really real.

He stood up, "Text me when she wakes up," he said as he walked out. I just sighed and leaned back in my chair. I felt a tight squeeze on my hand and then I felt Max's hand pulled away. I looked over at her and she stared back at me.

I was about to reach for the nurse call button, "Don't," Max said. I looked at her confused, "Why not?" I asked and she sighed and winced slightly, "I just… need some time to think."

"Ok, I'll wait." I sat back down and watched her, taking her hand as a force of habit. I felt her pull away slightly and I dropped my hand.

"This is really confusing! I just don't know what's going on," I heard her whisper and I sighed.

"I'm Fang, and I'm your fiancé."

"I don't have a fiancé!" she said and I frowned slightly, not saying anything.

"Where's my brother?" she asked me. "Oh I need to text him, he was with Ella." She nodded so she obviously knew who Ella was.

I got my phone out of my pocket and sighed when I saw I only had twenty percent. "She's up" I texted him. "omw" I got his reply almost instantly.

"He's coming," I told her and I saw her nod.

"Is my sister here?" She asked me and I shrugged, "No, but she will be here as soon as she can get here."

"I may not really know you, but thanks for staying," she whispered to me and I smiled slightly at here.

"I'm always here for you," I murmured and then Iggy walked in. He smiled when he saw Max and pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

"I'll let you guys talk. I'm going to eat and run home and take a shower, but I will be back soon," I said as I stood up.

"Alright man, see ya," Iggy replied.

I looked at Max one more time before walking out the door and walking down the hallway to head home.

**Not the most exciting chapter, but next chapter should be more exciting. I still haven't gotten any requests for Fanfiction Recommendations. Believe me I have plenty of books to recommend but it's always good to have lots to choose from! **

**Question of the chapter?**

**What is your favorite book series?**

**My Answer:**

**Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick**

**FanFic Rec:**

**More Than a One Night Stand by flutenoresaxplayer**

**Twilight**

**M**

**Summary: **Bella is married and a mother of two. She has a husband that seems to love his job **more** **than** he loves his family. So when Bella goes out with her friends to celebrate her 26th birthday what could possibly go wrong? Well, let's just say that waking in a bed that isn't your own counts as something that could go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in so long! I have just been extremely busy, but I know that is no excuse! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**FANG POV**

As I walked down the hallway towards the exit, I saw Maya. Maya was Max's twin sister, and the only difference between the two was that Maya's hair was a tad darker and she always wore dresses, skirts, or something girly. Like now she was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple shirt and a scarf, something Max would most likely never wear.

Maya's face was tear streaked, "Where.. is sh-she?" she stuttered through her tears.

"She's upstairs. Room 308," I murmured as I pulled her in to a hug. I felt her tears on my shoulder but didn't let go.

"Is… is she okay?" she whispered. I pulled back slightly to look at her.

"She's awake, but she can't remember things," I replied softly. I saw the slight relief on her face, "Can't remember things like what?" she asked.

I didn't say anything and I saw the sad look on her face, "Oh Fang, im so sorry," she said and wrapped me in a hug. I stood perfectly still, "you should go see her," I murmured, pulling away and looking down.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. "To go take a shower and all that stuff," I replied and she nodded.

"Take your time," she said to me as she walked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked back in to the hospital after a few hours of being gone to take a shower and eat. I walked in and went straight upstairs. I got to Max's room and knocked on the door. Iggy opened the door and he tried to smile, but he didn't do very good, "We need to talk," he whispered in my ear before leaving me with Maya and Max in the room.

I glanced after him confused. I looked back at Max and smiled softly. She was asleep. I walked over to her and gently kissed her head and looked at Maya.

"Do you know what Iggy wants to talk about?" I asked her. She nodded slightly and stood up. She motioned for me to follow as she walked out. I looked back at Max, "I'll be right back," I said softly before walking out behind Maya. Iggy was waiting.

I closed Max's door and looked at them "Whats up?" I asked.

Maya started chewing on her lip. That is one thing both Max and her do.

"Max doesn't remember that our parents got killed," Iggy said after a few minutes.

I closed my eyes tightly. How in the world are we supposed to tell her that her parents are dead? "That's not good."

"Yeah I know," Iggy replied. "She wants to know when they are going to be here…" he trails off.

I sigh heavily, "We have to tell her," I murmur. They both nod in agreement.

"Maybe you should tell her..?" Maya suggests. I raise my eye brows, "Me? She doesn't even remember me!" I exclaim.

She sighs "She may not remember your name but she remembers you presence," she says. I look at her confused, not knowing what in the world that was supposed to mean. "Can you just tell her please? We think it would be better."

I nod and heave another sigh, "Here goes nothing," I mutter before I step in to Max's room to wait until she wakes up.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

MAX POV

I wake up and look around. Fang is sitting in a chair by my bed, holding my hand and I have no idea who he really is, but for some reason I don't pull my hand away.

"Hi," I murmur and his eyes flutter open. He gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand very gently.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Do you know if my parents are here?" I ask him. I asked both Maya and Iggy about them but they just ignored my question.

Fang frowns and looks at our hands. "Max… they… they aren't coming," he whispers and looks back up at me. I look at him confused.

"What the hell do you mean 'they aren't coming'?" I ask harshly.

"They're dead Max," he whispers. What in the world does he mean they are dead?! He's lying! But even as I tell myself that I see the look on his face and know he is telling the truth. All of a sudden Fang leans over and gently swipes his finger across my cheek and that's when I realize I'm crying.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers before gently kissing my hand. Those three words for some reason make me start to sob.

Through my blurry tears I see Fang stand up and for a second I think he's going to leave, but then he leans over and gently wraps his arms around me. I figured it would hurt me, but it doesn't. He stays with me the entire time until I finally fall asleep, but before I do I hear, "I love you" and those three words and the black eyes of Fang are what I dream of.

**~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~**

I wake up later that night to a nurse shuffling around me. She smiles softly at me, "How you feelin' honey?" she asked in a southern accent. I shrugged and then winced.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow," she said.

"Finally," I said and smiled slightly, "no offense by the way!" I said

"None taken," she says with a soft laugh. Just as she finishes up filling out stuff on her clip board, Fang walks in the door. I look at him.

"Hey," he says softly, "How are you doing?" He asks.

"As good as I can be I guess," I said and he smirks. "So I may be able to go home tomorrow," I say and that earns a smile.

"That great," he says and I nod. I hear a knock and then Ella peeks her head in the door, "ELLA!" I exclaim excitedly.

She grins and comes up beside my bed. Fang leaves me and Ella alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking at the cast on her right arm and left leg.

"Pretty good actually. How about you?" she asked. I didn't say anything and she just nodded. I felt the tears well up again so I took some deep breaths. "I get to go home tomorrow," I said and she beamed.

We talked for a while longer before we both feel asleep, her in the chair and me in my hospital bed.

**Ok I know I said this chapter was going to be exciting but the plan I had in mind would take to long to get to in one chapter so hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. Please please review!**

**Question of the chapter?**

**Who is your favorite character in the Maximum Ride series?**

**My answer:**

**Fang!**

**FanFic Rec:**

**Maximum Ride: A Not So Easy Life by angelicxkitty**

**Maximum Ride**

**T**

**Summary: **Be careful when trying to fix a broken person, for you my cut yourself on their shattered pieces. Max's life has been upside down lately. Her mothers death, her father remarrying, new school, and boys. Yes, BOYS! But in the end, the tragedy that might finish her off happens. Will anyone be there to help pick her up? (No wings) FAX! EGGY! Slight swearing involved! Long Story!


End file.
